Be Forever Loved
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other. For Journey Maker and Dragonlady as well as all the prideshippers out there.
1. Prologue

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance (Shounen-ai)

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the one place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE

* * *

Yami walked around Sakura Park in the dead of winter. He usual noble head bowed in deep sadness and depression.

He wondered around what seemed like forever before he finally found a park bench. After thinking for a few minutes, he dusted off the snow and seated himself. As he sat there, he was gathering his thoughts about all that has transpired...all the tragedy that happened in one day.

He didn't feel like going home, for he knew that the familiar faces of his loved ones would no longer be there.

For the first time since that day, he actually was angry.

"**WHY?!" **Yami shouted. **"WHY THEM?! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! DAMN, YUUGI WAS STILL IN HIS YOUTH, SO WAS MOKUBA, AND GRANDPA HAD MANY GOOD YEARS LEFT IN HIM! WHY DID THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE?!"**

Yami closed his tear-filled eyes as his grief-wrought mind relived that last day...the last day of his normal life:

* * *

What do you think so far?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. A Dream Like Life

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A DREAM-LIKE LIFE**

* * *

(YAMI'S FLASHBACK BEGINS)

"_Yuugi, have a good time with Mokuba on your trip. I'll see you when you get back" Yami said, smiling as Yuugi was walking out with his suitcase._

"_I'll miss you, Yami. Are you sure you want to stay here?" Yuugi asked. He didn't want Yami to miss out on all the fun he was going to have with Mokuba at KaibaLand Resort. They were going to stay the entire weekend._

_Yami laughed. "I'm sure, little brother. Besides, Grandpa needs me to be here to help mind the store."_

"_If you're sure..." Yuugi hesitated._

"_Yuugi! This is gonna be so awesome! Seto reserved the entire place for us! We're so gonna have a blast!" Mokuba interrupted as he ran into the game shop with his suitcase._

"_Mokuba, you're not outdoors! Lower your voice and stop running amok!" Seto said sternly from the door._

_"sorry, big briother" said a smiling Mokuba, still hyped up over the upcoming weekend._

"_So, your Royal Bitchiness, am I to assume you're going as well?" Yami smirked._

"_Go to hell, jerk-face...and to answer your question, I have a business meeting to attend. Your grandfather's taking them to the resort. Roland and Helga are there to chaperone. I just came to drop off Mokie and give your grandfather some money for gas and inconvenience" Seto snarled._

_"Whatever, Ice Prick" smiled Yami._

_"Jackass" retorted Seto._

_"Washed-up has-been!"_

_"Pathetic ass-wipe!"_

_"Dragon-loving pervert!"_

_"Go to hell, you heart-of-the-cards freak!"_

_"Ladies, first, you self-worshipping bastard!"_

_"YOU DIRTY MOTHER-"_

_"YAMI! KAIBA! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! WE DO HAVE YOUNG CHILDREN IN HERE! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled Solomon, walking in from the kitchen, glaring._

_"My apologies, Grandpa" Yami said regretfully._

_"Yeah...what he said" Seto said._

"_Go on to the car, boys. We got to get going" said Solomon with car keys in hand._

_With a yell of excitement, Yuugi and Mokuba ran off to the car._

"_Do you have to come by later?" Yami asked sullenly._

"_My brother's coming back here from their weekend away to play with Yuugi some more before going home, so naturally, I will...so sorry to disappoint you" and with that, Seto handed Solomon five hundred dollars, gave a hug and a kiss to Mokie, ruffled Yuufi's hair, smirked at Yami and walked out before driving away in his limo._

"_I'll be back before dark, Yami. Can you manage the store that long?" asked Solomon._

_Yami nodded._

_Yuugi and Mokie gave Yami a big hug and said they'll see him later. Yuugi, Mokie and Solomon got into the car and left._

_Yami smiled after them, waved and walked back into the store to wait on a customer._

(YAMI'S FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yami smiled at that memory despite his mourning. It helped comfort him somewhat. However, he shuddered at the memory that forever shattered that dream-like life of his.

* * *

What do you think of that one?

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NIGHTMARISH REALITY**


	3. A Nightmarish Reality

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A NIGHTMARISH REALITY**

* * *

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

_As the hours passed, Yami was wondering about Yuugi, Grandpa and Mokuba. He hoped Yuugi and Mokie were having a good time and all, but he also wondered why Yuugi haven't called to tell him they made it...he also wondered why Grandpa haven't came back yet._

_"Maybe he stopped off at a friend's home...Atrhur Hawkins, perhaps...or Shadi and Ishizu's. I may be worried over nothing. Anyway. Grandpa needs to get out now and again. I have the whole house to myself and I will just watch that "Transformer" movie I have heard all about from Joey and Tristan." Yami thought to himself as he watched the last customer for the day leave the store._

_Yami had a bad feeling something must have happneed, but he shook it off as his being paranoid. He just closed the shop and headed to the living room to eat some popcorn, drink a Coke and watch the movie. He just popped open the soda can when the the phone rang._

_Annoyed, Yami walked over the phone, ready to send the disturber of his peace to the Shadow Realm._

"_WHAT?!" Yami yelled into the phone._

_"I-I-Is this Yami Atemu?" said a nervous female on the line._

"_My apologies for yelling, madam. This is Yami Atemu. May I help you?" asked Yami._

"_This is Dr. Sumiko Tanaka from Domino Central Hospital. Are you related to Mr. Solomon Muto, Yuugi Muto and Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked._

_Now, Yami went form feeling apologetic to feeling paranoid again. Yuugi, Grandpa and Mokie in the hospital...did something happen?_

"_I am not related to Mokuba as he is Seto Kaiba's brother, but he is a friend. I am related to the Mutos. What is going on?" asked a now nervous Yami._

"_There's been an accident, sir. They were ran off the road by a drunk driver. The driver is here as well. He only had a few cuts. However, the Mutos and the younger Kaiba suffered severe injuries. They're in ICU. They want you to come to see them. Please come at once....I'm afraid they will not last much longer." said a sad Sumiko._

_Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yuugi, Solomon, Mokuba...dying? That couldn't be true! It just couldn't!_

"_Thank you...I will be on my way" Yami said numbly before hanging up._

_He was about to call for a cab when he got another call...this time from Seto._

_"Kaiba, this isn't a good time to mess with me right now..." Yami started._

"_Yami, I got a call from the hospital!" Seto yelled._

"_I know, Kaiba...I did as well. I'm on my way to the hospital now. Please let me call for a cab so I can be there" Yami said._

"_I'm outside your house, you idiot...come on-we'll both go!" Seto said, line going dead._

_Yami ran out the house, jumped inside the limo and the limo sped off the hospital._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

What do you think of that one?

Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE END OF AN INNOCENT ERA**


	4. The End Of An Innocent Era

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: M

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE END OF AN INNOCENT ERA**

* * *

Yami was oblivious to the cold and the snow around him as he continues to remember and he smiled as he remember when he and Seto became friends...somewhat:

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Yami and Seto rode to the hospital in complete silence. Yami was first to break it._

_"Kaiba, look...I do not wish to fight with you. The truth is I never did. Can we please not fight anymore? We have more important things to attend to" Yami said._

_Seto was taken aback by that...didn't Yami hate him?_

_"To be honest, I never did like fighting you either. We can call a permanent truce...if you want" Seto said as he extended his hand. Yami smiled as he shook it._

_"Thank you, Kaiba."_

_"Seto"_

_"I'm sorry?" Yami asked._

_"Please call me...Seto, Atemu."_

_"My name is Yami."_

_"Yami, it is"_

_With that they rode in siilence to the hospital._

* * *

_Seto and Yami arrived at the hospital in record time. Seto nearly leaped from the moving limo when they arrived at the entrance._

_Seto ran up to the service desk, looking like the Devil himself was after him. Yami was standing beside him, pale from worry._

"_May I help you?" asked a certain young man with the soft British accent and his back turned to them._

_Seto blinked._

"_Bakura?" asked Seto in amazement._

_The whitenette turned around and smiled. _

"_Actually, it's me, Ryou. What brings you guys here?" asked Ryou in confusion._

_Yami relayed the events that took place while Seto still remained silent._

_Ryou's eyes were widened from horrorfied shock. Then he managed to regain his composure as he looked up the information on the hospital's computer._

"_Here they are. They are all in the ICU...Room 817 is holding Grandpa and Yuugi...Room 819 has Mokuba. If you would like, I can call everyone and tell them to come here, unless you want to be alone" Ryou said sadly._

"_Call them" said Seto and Yami in unision._

"_I shall...go on and see them" said Ryou, wiping away a tear. "I will be there shortly."_

_Seto and Yami nodded their thanks and took their leave to go to the ICU wing._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

Yami sniffled and wiped his eyes with the hankerchief Seto gave him. He looked at the dark blue fabric and smiled. It reminded him of Seto...dark, cold, but there when he was needed.

_

* * *

_

What do you think? Please review.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BE FOREVER YUUGI MUTO**


	5. Be Forever Yuugi Muto

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: BE FOREVER YUUGI MUTOU**

* * *

Yami let out a straied sob at the memory of saying goodbye to Yuugi forever. The tears stain his regal countenance as he remembered all too clearly the sad events that followed...

_(FLASHBACK CONTINUES)_

* * *

_Seto and Yami walked down that somber corridor, enduring all the sympathetic smiles and murmurs of condolences._

_"Seto, you can go on and see Mokie. I can go in here alone" Yami whispered. Seto shook his head._

_"Seeing that, according to Dr. Tanaka, Mokie will last another hour. Your relatives won't last much longer. We'll go see them first. Knowing Mokie, he wouldn't mind" Seto said._

_"Seto, you can't..."_

_"I can and I will. Let's go, Yami...we're wasting precious time"_

_Sighing, Yami thanked Seto and relented._

_They walked in Room 817. The sight was heartbreaking. The first bed held Yuugi...his tiny body disappeared under the sheets and looking as pale as the sheets themselves. He had bandages everywhere and had an oxygen tube in his nose._

_Solomon was in the other bed and looked worse than Yuugi did. He suffered third-degree burns and was on oxygen as well. He had welts on his face and arms from the glass he received when their car exploded._

_Seto was sick from the sight and Yami was beside himself._

"_Y-Yami" said a weak timid voice that was Yuugi's._

_Yami hurried to the side of the room where Yuugi laid. Seto was with him. Yami held his hand..it felt like pure ice. Yami knew that he wasn't long for this world._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't call you...but at least now I can say goodbye...to you face to face" Yuugi said weakly._

"_Yuugi, little brother...please don't leave. You can't leave me like this-you just cant!" protested Yami, making Yuugi smile sadly._

"_I can't help that, Yami. I can feel my soul leaving. Even now I can see Mom and Dad, who have been dead since I was six. Before I go, please know I will forever love you" Yuugi said faintly._

_He then notice Seto looking on in sadness._

_"Kaiba? Why are you here? Mokie's waiting for you" asked a confused Yuugi._

_"I will see him in a minute, but please, call me Seto" said Seto._

_"Thank you for being here for us and for Yami. He'll need you more than ever...I know you always fight...but I also know you can be the best of friends...despite what Joey says" Yuugi tried to laugh, but it came out like a strained cough._

_"Please, Seto...promise you'll be there for Yami...because I will no longer...be able to" said Yuugi._

_"You have my word, Yuugi, I promise I will" said a resolved, yet grieving, Seto._

"_I love you, little brother...I'm not ready to let you go...not now...not ever" said a grieving Yami._

"_I love you as well, but what we want ...and what's gonna happen are ...two different things, Yami. Please do me this one favor...please" said Yuugi, getting weaker._

"_Anything" Yami whispered._

"_I want you...to live for me, Yami. Live your life as you were meant to live it. You were given a second chance. Don't waste it. Please remember I will always be with you in spirit" Yuugi said, closing his eyes._

"_Yuugi, please...don't go..." whispered Yami._

"_Farewell...brother" and with that, Yuugi breathed his last. His hand was slackened. The heart monitor flatlined._

_Yami looked down at the poor deceased boy in complete horror._

_**"Yuugi? YUUGI! DAMN IT ALL...NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"** yelled Yami as he held him, finally breaking down._

_Seto could only rub Yami's back with a single tear running down his face._

_"I am so sorry, Yami" Seto said._

_Yami said nothing in response as he wept bitterly._

_"Rest forever in peace, Yuugi" Yami finally said as he pulled the sheet over Yuugi's innocent face._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

He didn't care that there were passers-by staring at him as he wept aloud for his late brother. He just wanted Yuugi to come back...so his dream-like life could resume, but he knew it will never be...never again.

_

* * *

_

What do you think? Please Review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: BE FOREVER SOLOMON MUTO**


	6. Be Forever Solomon Muto

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: BE FOREVER SOLOMON MUTO**

**

* * *

**

After sobbing for a few minutes, Yami regained his fragile composure as he remembered the demise of Yuugi's, as well as his, beloved grandfather. He never thought it would happen so soon or so tragically and he was not at all prepared for this. However, fate gave him no choice in the matter..

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

"_Yami?" asked a raspy voice that belonged to his grandfather._

"_Grandpa?" asked Yami, walking towards him with Seto in tow.._

"_Do not grieve, Yami. Yuugi and I will forever be there for you when you need us...always" Solomon said as he closed his eyes._

"_Mr. Muto?" asked a shaken Seto. Solomon opened his weary eyes again._

"_Ah, Kaiba...I didn't notice you there...I am sorry about the accident..."_

"_I know it wasn't our fault, Mr. Muto. I don't blame you in the least" Seto said with his voice cracking._

"_Call me Grandpa" said a weakening Solomon, Seto nodded._

"_Please...Grandpa...call me Seto" whispered Seto._

"_Seto it is...Seto, please look after Yami. Not that he needs it, but it will do my heart good knowing that Yami has someone he can talk to in times such as these" Solomon pleaded. Seto nodded again._

"_I will do as you bid me, Grandpa" Swto said._

"_Good...go see your brother, Seto. He's holding on for you....I love you both" and with that, Solomon also died._

_"Grandpa?! No, please, Ra, no...GRANPAAA!" yelled an aguished Yami as he hugged the one man that had treated him like a true grandson._

_"He's gone, Yami...he's gone" Seto said as he held a sobbing Yami with one arm while covering Grandpa's face with the other._

_"Seto, why? WHY THEM?!" yelled Yami. _

_"I have no answer for that, Yami. All I can say is that I hope the one responsible is brought to justice for the these two lives he took...as well as the life he will soon take" said a somber Seto, thinking of Mokie._

_Seto and Yami stood together in silence for a minute, steeling themselves to visit the last victim...Mokuba._

"_Yami, will you come with me to tell Mokuba goodbye?" said a strained Seto. _

_Yami nodded, unable to speak. He onlypulled back the sheet enough to kiss Solomon's cheek. _

_"Goodbye, Grandpa." whispered Yami. Seto took that time to shake Solomon's hand for the last time._

_"Rest in peace...Grandpa" spoke Seto quietly before covering Solomon's face with the sheet again._

_Together, they walked to Mokuba's room._

_(fLASHBACK ENDS)_

"I know Seto's suffering just as much...like me he lost the only family he had left. He's all alone like me. I will try to keep my promise, Yuugi...Grandpa. I have to keep it. I also gave Mokie my word that I will do my best to be there for Seto..." Yami trailed off as he thought of the death of the last, and the youngest, victim of this senseless tragedy: Mokuba...

* * *

Is that one okay? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: BE FOREVER MOKUBA KAIBA**

* * *


	7. Be Forever Mokuba Kaiba

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the onle placed they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BE FOREVER MOKUBA KAIBA**

* * *

Yami's face was tear-stained once again as he remembered the day young Mokuba left him and his brother, Seto...never to come home again. Yami also remembered the seemingly coldhearted CEO drop his famous ice-cold facade and mourned over the loss of the only family he had left...

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

_When Yami and Seto went in Room 819, Mokuba Kaiba was looking just as horrible as Yuugi did. Seto was shaking so badly he had to be helped by Yami._

"_Mokie?" whispered Seto, with Yami looking on in sorrow of what Seto's getting ready to endure._

_Mokuba's eyes opened slightly and he smiled sadly at the brother he will soon leave behind._

_"Seto...Yami...you're here...you're really here" whispered Mokie with tears in his eyes. "Yami, how's Yuugi and Grandpa Solomon?"_

_"They...they...they..." was all Yami could say before sobbing._

_"They passed away, Mokie" said a sad Seto._

_Mokie gasped in surprise and groaned in sadness. "Did Yami have the chance to say goodbye to them?"_

_"I did, thank you, young one" said Yami as his sobs were subsiding._

_"Thank God for that at least, Yami" Mokuba said, smiling faintly._

_"I did, Mokuba" Yami said as he made Mokuba laugh softly by patting him on the head as he had done so many times before._

_Mokuba could feel that he was about to leave as well. However, he prayed silently that he wold live long enough to tell Seto what he felt Seto needed to know._

"_Big brother, please don't blame Grandpa Solomon for this" said Mokie in a painful whisper._

"_I don't, kiddo. It was that drunk maniac that will pay for this. He WILL pay, I swear it" said Seto._

"_I hope so, Seto, That way, he can't do this to anyone else. Grandpa Solomon saved my life because when the car skidded off the road, there was fire in the engine. Grandpa Solomon was able to get out but Yuugi and I were trapped because the seat belts was jammed. Grandpa Solomon took out a knife and cut out seatbelts and got us out. Just as we got out, the car exploded, throwing Yuugi against a tree, making him bleed and me against a huge rock, doing the same to me. Grandpa Solomon was caught in the explosion, but he was there because he saved us, Seto" Mokie whispered tearfully._

_Yami wiped away his tears and Seto did the same as they thought of the sacrifice Solomon made._

"_Seto, please do something for me..." said Mokuba, his eyes closing._

"_You have but to say it, little brother. You know I will deny you nothing" said a grieving Seto._

"_Will you please be there for Yami? His family is gone now and you're the only one that understands him. Please don't fight anymore" pleaded a dying Mokuba._

"_As you wish, dear brother" said Seto, his voice finally breaking._

"_Yami, please be there for my big brother as well. He'll need you" Mokie whispered, opening his eyes again to focus on Yami._

"_I will do all I can for Seto...you have my word, little one" said a saddened Yami._

"_Thank you, Yami. He'll need you because with me gone, he'll have no family here at all...so you will have to be his family and he yours" said Mokuba, getting close to his end._

"_I promise, little one...I promise" Yami said, wiping away a tear._

"_I have to go, Seto...see ya later...." Mokuba said in a whisper._

_Seto wiped his tears away and kissed Mokie on his cheek as he had done so many times._

"_I will see you later, Mokie...I-promise" Seto said, nearing his breaking point._

"_I-love-you...big...brother" and with that, Mokie eyes were closed...for the last time._

_Seto, like Yami, looked at his brother in horror as he came to the full realization that Mokie was dead...that this was no nightmare, but real-life._

_**"Mokie? MOKIE? MOKUBAAAAAAAAAA! OH, MY GOD! MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Seto as he held his brother and sobbing his eyes out._

_"I am so sorry, Seto" whispered Yami as he was wiping away Seto's tears as well as his own._

_"It wasn't supposed to end like this...we're supposed to grow old...have spouses and children of our own...hear them calling me Uncle Seto & him Uncle Mokie...retire from Kaiba Corp. and handing it over to Mokie to run...WHY DID IT END LIKE THIS?!" Seto wailed as he placed Mokie back on the bed, kissing him on the cheek for the last time before pulling the sheet over him._

_"I understand...the same for Yuugi and me...except we were supposed to run the game shop together after Grandpa retires...it's not fair!" whispered Yami._

_"Let's go, Seto...we have to let the doctors, coroners and medical examiners do their jobs. We also have to make arrangements" Yami said. Seto nodded._

_"I will pay for Yuugi and Grandpa. It's the least I can do for the kindness you showed me and Mokie" Seto said._

_"Thank you, Seto....I will pay ypu back, I swear" Yami said._

_"No need for that...it's a gift to you as well as for them. Besides.." Seto said as he glanced sadly at Mokie's covered body. "Mokuba would have wanted me to do it."_

_"Let's go then" Yami said as he walked Seto to the door. _

_With one final glance at Mokuba himself, Yami whispered, "Be forever at peace, Mokie."_

_Then both Yami and Seto exited the room._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"I will keep my promise, young Mokuba...I will do my damnest to see to it that Seto eill never be alone again. I know I can never take your place in his heart, but I can be a close second. Seto will never replace Yuugi and Grandpain my heart, but I will set a special place just for him. I promise you, Mokie...and you know I will never break my promise" Yami said, smiling a bit as the sun shone a bit brighter, as if Mokie heard him and gave his approval.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: YUUGI, SOLOMON AND MOKUBA'S REQUIEM**


	8. Yuugi, Solomon and Mokuba's Requiem

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Discalimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: YUUGI, SOLOMON AND MOKUBA'S REQUIEM**

* * *

Yami decided this time to walk about the park again. He sat there long enough. As he walked down the familiar path Yuugi took him down many times before, he thought of his friends that were there for him and Seto...well, most of them were anyway:

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Yami and Seto walked out of Mokuba's room just as the assistants from the morgue were taking out Yuugi and Solomon's bodies from their room. There was other coroners standing by to remove Mokuba's body. It was all Seto could do not to break down in tears._

_With a nod, Seto and Yami walked past them and headed toward the waiting room...where they knew the gang was waiting._

_Seto then turned to Yami. "Thank you, Yami...for being there and for saying goodbye to Mokie. It really meant a lot."_

_Yami patted Seto on the back. "I would also say thanks to you as well, Seto...it really meant a lot to me...and to them."_

_With that, they walked on._

* * *

_"There they are" said Malik, pointing toward the corridor that Yami and Seto emerged. Everyone rushed to them._

_"Oh, I am so sorry, Yami...poor Yuug' and Gramps...they didn't deserve this!" said Joey, wiping away a tear._

_"Yeah, man...that was rough...I missed Granpa and the little guy already...Yuugi was just too young" said Tristan, shaking his head._

_Seto was getting pissed at the blatant omission of Mokuba's death...as was Yami._

_"Wow...both of them...gone...just like that...damn" said Joey, oblivious to Tea's signs to shut up._

_"Excuse me, guys, but aren't you being a tad bit rude?" asked Ryou, feeling a bit miffed at Joeya nd Tristan's behavior._

_"What do you mean, Ryou?" asked Tristan...only to be hit in the head by Bakura._

_"You two braying jackasses! The Pharaoh wasn't the only one that lost family this day!" snarled Bakura._

_"Haven't you forgotten that young Mokuba also died in that same accident...are you not sorry that the Priest lost HIS family as well?!" sneered Marik._

_"Oh...Kaiba?" asked Tristan nonchalantly._

_"Yeah...Kaiba, you bastards! That was so heartless of you both, ignoring Kaiba's loss and pain like that!" said Malik, with Ishizu and Shadi nodding._

_"Yeah, Joey...how would you feel it, God forbid, Serenity died in that accident?! How would you feel if someone dismissed her death as you had done...as if it meant nothing?!" yelled Mai._

_"How would you feel, Tristan, if it was your brother, James?!" yelled Shadi, knowing how close the Taylor brothers were....almost as close as Seto and Mokie had been._

_Realization dawned upon them and they felt really ashamed._

_"Kaiba....I don't know what to say...except I am so sorry about-"_

_**"SAVE IT, WHEELER! YOUR ATTITUDE SPOKE VOLUMES! IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT MY BROTHER?!"**screamed a still-grieving Seto._

_"Kaiba, chill, man....Joey forgot-" started Tristan._

_**"YOUR REACTION WAS NO BETTER, TRISTAN! YOU SHOULD BOTH BE ASHAMED FOR YOURSELVES...YOU AND JOEY!!"**retorted Yami._

_They felt sympathy at first...then, as their malfunctioning brains would reason: **This was Seto Kaiba, the ice-cold asshole that made their lives miserable in the past...so why does he deserve anything that resembled sympathy now?**_

_"Hey, it's not our fault we weren't close to Mokuba as we were to you, Yuug' and Gramps! We would have been if it wasn't for his stuck-up, heartless, morally-deprived ass for a brother!" accused Joey, making Yami gasp in shock._

_"Young Mokuba Kaiba died this day...as well as Yuugi and Solomon....and you DARE disrespect his memory?!" yelled Shadi, incensed at Joey and Tristan's heartless demeanor._

_"Hey, I'm sorry Mokuba died, okay?! He shouldn't have been taken this soon...but I feel he's in a better place...away from an antisocial, sociopathic, mankind-hating, duel monster-obsessed, demon-possessed son of a bitch which he had the misfortune of being related to!" Tristan yelled._

_Seto stared in horror for a few seconds and with the whisper, "Yami, I'll wait for you in the limo. Take all the time here you need", Seto's tear-stained face was a blur as he ran past them and down the stairwell to outside._

_(FLASBACK ENDS)_

Yami remembered that unfortunate and disrespectful moment all too well.

"I understand Joey adn tristan's anger toward Seto as much as the next person, but there were completely out of line. Seto lost his baby brother...the only family he had left and they behave like that?! WHAT IN THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THOSE FOOLS?!" Yami yelled, paying no heed to people staring at him strangely.

He felt truly sorry for Seto that day. He also remembered how he handled it...

* * *

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Yami was furious...as were the the others._

_**"How dare you...HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?! Seto is bereaved as I am...does he deserve no sympathy of any sort?! HE LOST THE ONLY FUCKING FAMILY HE HAD LEFT ONT HIS DAMNED EARTH AND YOU DARE TREAT HIM LIKE THIS?!"** yelled Yami, slapping Joey and kicking Tristan._

_"Joey, Tristan...that was sick...and wrong, too! Kaiba deserved some sympathy like Yami said...if he was still here, I would have hugged him...that poor guy" sobbed Tea, being held by Mai._

_"You two are to be ashamed, as Yami have said. Kaiba didn't ask for your self-righteous attitudes...he's human like anyone else. He has emotions that can be hurt...and he hurts even now. His dear brother is gone...how can you be so..." was all Ishizu said before cying in Shadi's arms._

_"You are truly disgusting, Joey...Tristan, too! What in the hell could you have been thinking, talking to Kaiba like that?! Yami lost his family and you roll out the red carpet for him...but Kaiba lost Mokie and you give him the fucking cold shoulder?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" yelled Malik, shaking with rage._

_"That's easy, Malik. Yami's our friend, as were Yuugi and Grandpa. Mopkie was cool with us as well. However, Seto kaiba was nothing but a sadistic, selfish..."was all Tristan was able to say before he was silenced...from staring at the barrel of Bakura's gun._

_"Finish that sentence and I will make your birth certificate a worthless document..**ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT?!"** yelled Bakura. _

_Tristan nodded quickly._

_"I thought so" Bakura said before putting the gun away, much to Tristan's relief as well as Joey's._

_"I know you guys have had differences with Kaiba in the past, but he shares the same plight as Yami now...his family is gone...and you should have behaved like gentlemen and offered your sympathies, instead of acting like neanderthals!" seethed Ryou, shocking everyone._

_"You had no right to speak to Kaiba like that, you slimeballs! If I was homicidal like I was back then, I would have killed Serenity....just for you to see how Kaiba feels, Joey Wheeler, you heartless bastard!" yelled Marik._

_Marik then looked at Serenity and smiled. "You know I would never do that. little one...it's just-"_

_"I understand, Marik...and I don't blame you for what you said at all."_

_She then turned to Joey, angry._

_"What is your problem,Joey?! Kaiba is in his hour of need...his darkest hour...and you rail on him for what...some stupid grudge from years ago?! If Yuugi and Grandpa could forgive and forget, why the hell can't you?! HIS BROTHER DIED! WHAT DID MOKUBA DO TO YOU?! HE WAS KAIBA'S BROTHER AND **THAT** WAS HIS UNFORGIVABLE SIN?! I HATE YOU!" and with that, Serenity ran off crying._

_"Guys, that was low...that's something I don't think even Dartz, Pegasus and Gozoburo combined would have done. You insulted Kaiba on the day his brother died, you disrespected Mokuba's memory and you upset my girlfriend in the process! What kind of brother and friends are you guys?I'm going to go find Serenity and I'm taking her to my place for the night. If you interfere, Joey, I will seriously hurt you. She doens't need to be around you right now. Yami, my condolences to you and Kaiba both. Please let me know when the funerals will be. I will certainly be there."_

_With that, Duke stormed off._

_"I will let you all know when the service will take place. You are all free to come. However, know this, Joey and Tristan: Yuugi was your friend and Grandpa loved you both. Regarding them, feel free to come to the services...it will be poor manners it you don't...HOWEVER, say one evil thing about Seto during the service and I will personally escort you to the Shadow Realm."_

_Yami ran off to see about Seto while the others continue to rail upon Joey and Tristan for their uncouth behavior._

* * *

_Yami climbed inside the waiting limo where he hugged Seto. Seto broke apart for the upteenth time that day as Yami held him._

_"I was such a horrible brother..." Seto moaned in pain._

_"You were not! Don't ever think that way about yourself ever again!" Yami said._

_"Joey and Tristan..." Seto said._

_"...were complete assholes that owe you an apology. Even though you were our enemy back then, it has nothing to do with now! You need our support, not scorn" Yami said._

_"Would you stay the night at a hotel with me? I don't want to go home and I don't want to be alone, Yami" Seto said._

_"I would love to, Seto. I do not wish to be alone either...and going home is not a welcoming option for me" Yami said._

_"Is pizza okay?" asked Seto._

_"It's fine" Yami replied._

_After eating pizza, drinking soda, watching a few classic movies, play a couple of board games and just talking, Yami and Seto called it a night. They would need their mental and emotional energies for the funeral that would take place...the time they will say goodbye to their loved ones forever._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

Yami didn't know how long he was walking and didn't care. He then decide to walk down to Francine's Diner. Once inside, he ordered a cup of coffee and sat at the table in the corner away from the public.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SAYING GOODBYE TO YESTERDAY**


	9. Saying Good Bye To Yesterday

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: SAYING GOODBYE TO YESTERDAY**

* * *

Yami drank the coffee and ordered soup, as he didn't have much of an appetite, but knew he needed nourishment. As he sipped on his second cup of decaf, he then remembered the funeral...

(FLASHBACK CONTINUES)

_Yami stayed with Seto in that elegant hotel...in the same room with Seto, but slept in a separate bed. Seto called Kaiba Corp. and told them he will not be in for two weeks due to a death in his immediate family. Of course the KC employees heard about Mokuba's death, along with Yuugi and Solomon's, and extended their condolences to Yami as well as Seto. Yami accpeted with grateful thanks. _

_Five days later came the day Yami never thought he would have to see this soon...the day he laid his brother, grandfather and the brother of a friend to rest._

_Seto's distant cousin, Seth, flew from Egypt to officiate. He also came to comfort the grieving Game King as well as the Dragonmaster._

_"Seto, Yami...I am so sorry to hear about your terrible losses. To lose them this suddenly and this soon is just too much for one to take, let alone two. After the funerals, I will be on hand should you need to talk to me" Seth said in a hushed whisper as he visited Seto and Yami at the hotel they were staying in._

_"Thank you, Seth...that mans a lot to me" Yami said, shaking his hand._

_"I also thank you, cousin" Seto said in a low whisper._

_"Well, it's time to get to the church. Seeing that neither of you are in any condition to drive, I will take you there myself" Seth said. They both nodded._

_"Thank you" Seto and Yami said in unison._

_With that, they left for the church._

* * *

_They arrived at the Cathedral of St. John the Divine. Seth, Yami and Seto walked inside. The sight was heartbreaking._

_There were flowers everywhere: roses of all colors, lilies, daffodils, daisies, and even rhododendrons (Solomon's favorites). Candles were lit all around, giving a somber, yet elegant, ambiance to the sanctuary. In the midst of the floral array were three caskets: all were made from the richest cherrywood and lined with the finest silk. Seto spared no expense._

_They were startled a bit when the congregation turned to greet them._

_Tea and Mai were out of their seats to give them the hugs they wanted to give them before. Duke shook their hands. Serenity gave them a tender kiss on their ckeeks. Marik and Malik gave them each a pat on the back and well-wishes, along with Ishizu and Shadi. Ryou and Bakura just sat there and waved slightly. Joey and Tristan were sitting together looking nonchalant. Yami and Seto sat near Ryou and Bakura as Seth went to the pulpit to begin._

_Seth cleared his thorat and began:_

_"It is with great sorrow and heaviness of heart that we gather in this place to mourn the deaths of these three innocents that lie here before us...innocent lives that were senselessly taken by an individual that didn't value even his own life, let alone these three here. While we are here to mourn their loss...it's just as important, if not more so, that we remember and celebrate the lives they lived. We are to cherish forever these dear gentlemen that had their lives cut so tragically short. Let us pray..."_

_Everyone bowed their heads, praying silently as Seth prayed aloud._

_"Heavenly Father, we come to you with great sadness in our hearts as our souls grieve for the loss of three fine gentlemen, young and old alike. While we grieve over the loss of Mr. Solomon Muto...Master Yuugi Muto...and Young Master Mokuba Kaiba...we also celebrate their lives and thank You for the short time they were with us. Comfort their families in this hour of bereavement and give solace to their friends as well. In the name of Jesus the Christ...Amen."_

_"Amen" the congregation chorused._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOLOMON HACHI MUTO (1949-2009)**


	10. RIP, Solomon Hachi Muto

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: SOLOMON HACHI MUTO (1949-2009)**

* * *

Yami took out the obituary that he kept as a keepsake. He opened it and the first segment he ran into was Solomon's. He wiped away a tear as he remebered the eulogy of his beloved surrogate grandfather...

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Seth looked sadly about the congregation that was all dressed in black._

_"The first to be eulogized is Mr. Solomon Hachi Muto, known as Grandpa to you all. For a man that was up in years, he never let his age slow him down or to be a hinderance to him. Solomon had the energy of a man half-his age. He loved duel monsters with all his heart and saw to it that Yuugi knew how to respect the cards and taught Seto Kaiba and his brother how to respect the game. If you have any words concerning Solomon, please say them at this time" Seth said, taking his seat._

_Yami and Seto stood up. Yami spoke first:_

_"Solomon Muto was more than Yuugi's grandfather...he was also my grandfather, more like a father, actually. When I heard him tell me I will always be family to him and Yuugi, I was touched deeply. For the first time in my life since I was Pharaoh, I had a father that cared about not only me, but all of us. We all were his sons and daughters as well as his grandsons and granddaughters. Thank you, Solomon...for being the father I lost long ago and being the grandfather I never knew."_

_Yami wept quietly as he was taking his heat._

_Seto went next:_

_"Mokie loved Grandpa...even calling him Grandpa Solomon. I was so ashamed of myself for being so coldhearted toward him. I wanted the BEWD he had and when he didn't give it to me, I took it by force and ripped it...an act I sorely regret today. Even though that happened, he always treated me like a son, like Yami said. Solomon, thank you for accepting me as I was, when I didn't even accept myself. Thank you for loving me and Mokie." _

_Seto wiped away his tears as he sat._

"_Anyone else?_"_ Seth asked. Tea and Mai were next._

_Tea spoke. _"_Grandpa was always there to make things better even when it seemed hopeless. I remember when I was turned down for Domino Dance Academy, I thought it was all over. I dreamed of dancing there since I was seven years old and for my dream to be taken from me was just too much. I thought of killing myself. Solomon overheard me talking to Yami about it and he led me into the kitchen where he made me some tea and talked to me about it. He was a great listener. I felt so much better talking to him. He told me to try it again...I got in that time. I owe it to him. Grandpa, thank you...for everything._"

_Then Mai spoke:_

"_Grandpa always told me never quit no matter what. I owe him my very career because he told me to shoot for the stars when everyone else shoots for the moon. I did and I can't thank him enough; **he** believed in me when **I** stopped believing in me. Grandpa, you will be missed"_

_Mai sighed as she sat down._

_Then came Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was too upset to speak. Bakura took over._

"_Ryou and I never knew Solomon as long as the others. I owe my very freedom to him. I almost went to prison for life. I was always abusing Ryou...just because I could. Solomon was assigned to my case and he made me see how much I loved Ryou and how much I was hurting him. I finally realized what I did was horrible and from that day forward, I never raised my hand against my love again. Grandpa, for what it's worth...thank you_"

_Bakura sat himself and Ryou down._

_Next up were Ishizu and Shadi. Shadi spoke first:_

"_I met Solomon on the many trips he took to Egypt. I was his guide at the time. He helped me to research all the Sennen items, the very ones we still possess. I would have not gotten as far as I did were it not for his help. Solomon...rest easy._"

_Ishizu spoke:_

_"__Solomon, thank you so much for helping realize that I was putting my marriage in danger by my putting work before my beloved Shadi. All I can say is, thank you...my dear friend._"

_They both sat down. _

_Marik and Malik declined to comment, but wished Solomon well. Serenity was too sad to speak._

_Duke only said, _"_Grandpa, I am so sorry about trying to run you out of business. I was a jerk, and yet you forgave me and treated me like a grandson. I will never forget you._"

_Tristan didn't wish to speak, so Joey stood up._

"_Gramps taught me everything I knew about duel monsters. I won a few duels here and there...and I couldn't have done it without all the coaching and tips he taught me. Thanks, Gramps...for believing in me when no one else ever did._"

_With that, Joey sat down._

_Seth granted Solomon his benediction._

"_Solomon Muto, your body will return to the ground from whence it came...your breath of life has been returned to God who gave it...your soul now dwells in infinite eternity, no longer restrained and bound by time and space...no longer limited and weakened by disease and mortality that still plague all mankind. With the name you were given at birth, I will commend your body to its earthly bed...ashes to ashes...dust to dust. May God's holy angels send thee to thine rest...Solomon Hachi Muto._"

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"I will forever miss you, Grandpa. You didn't deserve this. You deserved so much more. You deserved to die at a ripe old age. You deserved to die with honor, not like this!" Yami hissed in anger at the person resposnible for this tragedy.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: YUUGI ICHIRO MUTO (1996-2009)**


	11. RIP, Yuugi Ichiro Muto

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: YUUGI ICHIRO MUTO (1996-2009)**

* * *

Yami heard the waitress come over to refresh his coffee and bring him anotherbowl of soup. She glanced at the obituary in his hand. She gasped.

"Oh, no...I am so sorry, sir" the waitress said sorrowfully.

"Thank you kindly, uh..." Yami trailed off, trying to find a name tag.

"I'm Francine Goldman. I own this place. Don't worry about the tab, sir. It's on the house. Please let me know if you need anything, Mr.-uh..." Francine said.

"My name is Yami... and thank you, Francine, for your kindness" Yam said gratefully. Francine nodded and walked away.

Yami wept when he ran across Yuugi's eulogy...

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Seth prepares himself for the next eulogy. He wipes away tears because it's a young man...barely a teenager: Yuugi..._

_"__The next to be eulogized is Master Yuugi Ichiro Muto. This young man may not have had as many friends as he wished, but God saw fit to give him the true friends he has...right here in this sancutary. Yuugi was still so young at heart. His innocence knew no limits. He, like Solomon, loved duel monsters with all his heart and he believed everything that Solomon taught him...even the heart of the cards. He never knew anything else other than the principles of duel monsters...the very principles he imposed on his life. If you have any words concerning Yuugi, please say them at this time. I wish for it to be in the same order as it was before_"_ Seth said, taking his seat._

_Yami and Seto, one again, stood up. Yami was trying to keep from sobbing as he spoke:_

_"__Yuugi Muto was much more than my present-day reincarnation...he was my brother, my painfully cute, little brother. We went through so many things together: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, DOOM Arc...everything. To be parted like this is just not fair! Goodbye, Yuugi...and thank you for being the light I desperately needed to banish the darkness that I knew for far too long. I pray your legacy will get me through the days ahead._"

_Yami walked, sobbing, on his way to his seat._

_Seto went next:_

"_Yuugi was my eneny, as you all know, but for some reason...I was never his. He never said I was his enemy. He always thought of me as his friend. He said to me once that we were great friends and I had just forgotten that. Now as I remember him, I remember also the pure, shining friendship that you can see just radiating out of him. His body lies here and his soul is gone, but his friendship, as well as the memory of it, will shine on forever in all who knew him. Thank you, Yuugi...thank you_"

_Seto was wiping away his tears as he sat._

"_Anyone else?_"_ Seth asked. Tea and Mai were next._

_Tea spoke. _"_I knew Yuugi since we were little kids. He would always get picked on because he didn't like to fight. Yuugi, like Grandpa, would make everything better just by being there. I will miss you, Yuugi._"

_Then Mai spoke as Tea sat:_

"_Yuugi just made the world go round with his cherub-like face and innocent persona. Yuugi couldn't hurt anyone, even if he tried. You take it easy, kid"_

_Mai was sighing again as she sat, this time wiping her eyes._

_Then came Bakura and Ryou. Bakura didn't want to speak, so this time, Ryou took over._

"_I met Yuugi at school for the first time. He was the only true friend I had. He was willing to help me despite what Bakura was doing at the time. Yuugi, thank you for your friendship...you've been a great mate _" _Ryou said, sobbing all the way to his seat with Bakura holding him._

_Next up were Ishizu and Shadi. Shadi spoke first:_

"_I knew young Yuugi was destined for greatness. His greatness shone as bright as the sun. He proved that greatness and might can come in small packages, as the saying goes. Yuugi, thank you for all you have done._"

_Ishizu was too distraught to speak so Shadi had to walk her back to their seats._

_Marik and Malik again declined to comment, but wished Yuugi well. Serenity fnally spoke:_

"_Yuugi gave Joey the money he won at Duelist Kingdom for my operation. I owe my very eyesight to that wonderful young man. Yuugi, I could never repay you for this, but I will try to repay you...by keeping your memory alive and well. God bless you, Yuugi!_"

_Serenity wept all ther way back to her seat._

_Duke only said, _"_All I can say is thank you, Yuugi...thank you for giving me a second chance and for giving me your friendship...it's worth more than all the money in the world._"

_Joey stood up once again as Duke sat._

"_Yuug' taught me there's hope for the hopeless. I was the hopeless here. I picked on him and he still saved me from that Ushio thug. Yuug', if it wasn't for you, I would have been expelled...Serenity would have gone blind...and I would still have my soul trapped by that freak,Dartz. Thank you for all you've done, Yuug', I can't ever repay you. I will keep you and Gramps in my heart forever._"

_With that, Joey sat down, blowing his nose as he did so._

_Finally, Tristan spoke. _

"_I remember Yuugi for many things...saving the world with Yami and the others being one of them, but I will always remember when Yuugi took the rap for me in school. He didn't have to do that, but he did it because he said I was his friend. I will always remember you, Yuugi...for being a perfect example of perfect friendship."_

_Tristan walked slowly back to his seat, crying quietly._

_Seth then granted Yuugi his benediction._

"_Yuugi Muto, your body will return to the ground from whence it came...your breath of life has been returned to God who gave it...your soul now dwells in infinite eternity, no longer restrained and bound by time and space...no longer limited and weakened by disease and mortality that still plague all mankind. With the name you were given at birth, I will commend your body to its earthly bed...ashes to ashes...dust to dust. May God's holy angels send thee to thine rest...Yuugi Ichiro Muto._"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Why, Yuugi? Why did you have to leave me so soon?! It wasn't supposed to end like this! You weren't meant to die this young! Why do the good people have to die young?!" Yami wailed quietly.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: MOKUBA RYUICHI KAIBA (2000-2009)**


	12. RIP, Mokuba Ryuichi Kaiba

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MOKUBA RYUICHI KAIBA (2000-2009)**

* * *

Yami was just sitting at the table, grieving. His heart broke for Seto as he read the obituary of the one that Seto would have gladly given his life for...Mokuba...

* * *

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Seth had to excuse himself as he silently wept, preparing himself for the last and the most heartbreaking eulogy. He wipes away tears because now it's a young boy...not yet ten years of age...his youngest cousin: Mokuba..._

_"__The last, but in no wise the least, to be eulogized is Young Master Mokuba Ryuichi Kaiba. This inexhaustible young boy had a bigger heart than most were willing to give him credit for. All they saw at first is the brother of the city's least-liked man, Seto Kaiba...however, Mokuba showed that he has worth...he was worthy of being recognized on his own merits, not his brothers. He had done so...helping with vigor and having more courage than most full-grown men. He would do anything for truth and right. He would do anything for his brother and his friend, Yuugi. To see this is indeed tragic, but to remember that his love for life was larger than the life he lived. If you have any words concerning Mokuba, please say them at this time. Again, I wish for it to be in the same order as it was before_"

_With that, Seth said, took his seat, bowing his head and sobbing silently for his lost cousin._

_Yami and Seto, one again, stood up. This time, Seto spoke first:_

_"__Mokie was a perfect little brother. I know people say that no man is perfect. I beg to disagree. In my eyes, there was nothing ordinary or common about Mokie. He always knew what to say and do to put me in a better mood when I have my bad days...which seemed to be all the time. Just before he was taken from me, he made me promise to stop Yami and I will always keep that promise. Yami and I are now friends and I hope we can remain so. Like Yuugi and Yami, Mokie and I went through so many things together: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, DOOM Arc, The Realm of Memories-everything. I was looking forward to retirement...just because I could then turn Kaiba Corp. over to Mokie's capable hands. I know now that will never be. Farewell, Mokie. If it takes me the rest of my life, I will see to it that your memory will be cherished and remembered...forever. I love you...little brother._"

_Seto fell to his knees with his body shaking in heartbreaking sobs._

_Yami only spoke: "__May Ra keep you forever in our hearts as you have kept Yuugi in yours. Rest forever in peace, young Mokuba."_

_Yami then helped Seto off the floor and walked the broken CEO back to their seats._

_Tea and Mai were next, but neither spoke as they cried too much to utter one word._

_Then came Bakura and Ryou. _

"_Farewell, Mokuba...you will be sorely missed _" _Ryou said, weeping quietly._

"_So long, kiddo...you take care_" _Bakura said, wiping a lone tear from his face._

_Ishizu and Shadi didn't get up to speak this time, but sent Seto sympathetic glances._

_Marik declined to comment, but Malik spoke:_

"_I am so sorry I kidnapped you back then, Mokuba...I don't know what came over me. Never mind, it was Marik. Anyway, I'm really gonna miss you, kid...so you save a place for me where you are._"

_With that, Malik wiped his face and walked back to Marik, who held him as he was drying his own tears._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_Yami was grateful for the well-wishes of the gang for Mokuba...well, most of them. Yami remembered with thinly-veiled rage at the debacle that happened soon afterward...

* * *

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

_Joey stood up for the last time._

"_Mokuba...I am really so sorry that you had to go through this. It's bad enough being related to that bastard, Kaiba-._"

"_Watch your language and watch your tongue concerning my relatives, Joseph_"_" said Seth with quiet anger._

"_Joey, I will not repeat my promise again_" _seethed Yami._

"_Watch it, Wheeler_" _Seto said in pure annoyance._

_Joey sat down again._

_Tristan spoke again. _

"_I know Joey was out of line for that comment, but let's face facts here. Mokuba had no more of a choice of being that Ice Prick's brother any more than he did being in this casket-"_

"_Taylor, how DARE you say that crap in here with my brother in here!_" _Seto roared._

"_Tristan, I will deal with you and Joey afterwards, right now, Seth, please give young Mokuba his benediction_" _said a very angry Yami, tring to keep Seto from killing both those idiots._

_Seth then granted Mokuba his benediction._

"_Mokuba Kaiba, your body will return to the ground from whence it came...your breath of life has been returned to God who gave it...your soul now dwells in infinite eternity, no longer restrained and bound by time and space...no longer limited and weakened by disease and mortality that still plague all mankind. With the name you were given at birth, I will commend your body to its earthly bed...ashes to ashes...dust to dust. May God's holy angels send thee to thine rest...Mokuba Ryuichi Kaiba._"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

"Those Ra-damned idiots! How DARE they?! Do they not believe Seto is capable of feeling loss?! Do they have no honor...no respect?! I guess not, seeing how they acted! If it wasn't a somber occasion, I should have let Seto beat the ever-loving crap out of them both. It would have been well deserved. I am so sorry about that Seto. Forgive them, Mokuba...they will always be fools!" Yami seethed quietly.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: HEAVEN'S TEARS**


	13. Heaven's Tears

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: HEAVEN'S TEARS**

* * *

After calming himself down, Yami remember the final events that will lead up to the present...

* * *

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_After the commotion settled down, Seth resumed his duties._

_"__If the directors from Domino Groves Funeral Home would open the caskets for the final viewing..._" _Seth said, nodding to the men in the rear._

_The funeral directors moved to remove all the flowers from atop the caskets before opening them. They opened Solomon's casket first._

_Solomon was laid in his very best suit. The welts were gone and the burns were covered with makeup. His beard was trimmed and he still wore that same headscarf everyone had seen him wear so many times. _

_Yuugi's casket was the next to be opened. The young man looked so peaceful in his school uniform. His wild hair was trimmed for the casket, but it kept the same starfish shape._

_The last was Mokuba's. The darling young boy was dressed in a custom-made suit that was identical to Seto's. His silk Italian suit shimmered softly in the light. He had the KC logo in his lapel. The baby looked like he was sleeping._

_The choir was assembled to sing this somber tune:_

_**IT'S SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE TO YESTERDAY by: Boyz II Men**_

_**How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad.**_

**_I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

**_I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through._**

**_If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

**_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain.  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

**_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._**

* * *

_After the viewing was done, Seth wanted to do something extraordinary._

"_Pharaoh Yami Atemu, with your permission, I would like to have the Sennen Items placed inside these caskets to be buried with these innocents to honor them._"

_Yami was touched...as was Seto. Yami gave his permission._

_Pegasus, who was standing in the rear, strode down the aisle from the door. Everyone watched as he placed the Sennen Eye inside Solomon's casket._

_Bakura and Ryou walked up and placed the Sennen Ring in Mokuba's casket._

_Malik and Marik placed the Sennen Scales in Solomon's casket._

_Ishizu placed the Sennen Necklace in Yuugi's casket._

_Shadi placed the Sennen Key in Solomon's casket._

_Seth handed Seto the Sennen Rod and with tears, Seto placed it inside Mokuba's casket and kissed him on his cheek, like he did every night before Mokie went to sleep. Seto also included Mokie's favorite Blue Eyes plushie._

"_Take care, Kiddo_" _whispered seto._

_To everyone's surprise, Seto then went to Solomon's casket and placed in his hand the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon card he destroyed long ago. Here it was...completely restored._

"_Sorry, Grandpa_..."_ was all Seto could say before returning to his seat._

_Yami thanked Seto, then removed his Sennen Puzzle from around his neck, walked up to Yuugi's casket and with tears in his own eyes, placed the Puzzle around his neck and kissed Yuugi's forehead. He also included the Puzzle's case and Yuugi's Dark Magician plushie._

"_Be at rest forever, my brother_" _whispered Yami before returning to his seat._

_The funeral directors then closed the caskets and opened the front doors of the church that was facing Sakura Cementary._

"W_ill the pallbearers kindly take their positions?_" _Seth said as he himself stepped down._

_Pegasus, Marik, Bakura and Arthur Hawkins picked up Solomon's casket._

_Yami, Joey, Tristan and Malik took up Yuugi's casket._

_Seto, Seth, Ryou and Duke bore Mokuba's casket._

_With their precious cargo, the men walked out the sancutary, with congregation walking out behind them._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

* * *

Yami put his head on the table and wept as he remember carrying Yuugi's casket, the one thing that he never thought he ever had to do. He wept bitterly. Francine left him alone and told the other waitstaff not to disturb him.

Yami was weeping bitterly as he remembered laying Yuugi and the others to rest...the horrible truth that neither Yuugi nor Grandpa would never come home again...neither would Mokuba come home to Seto...

* * *

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

_In Sakura Cemetary there were three freshly-dug graves. Everyone stopped and put down the caskets. _

_Each grave had the headstone already erected. The first one read:_

**_SOLOMON "__SUGOROKU__" MUTO_**

_**October 17, 1949 - January 20, 2009**_

_**Beloved Grandfather & Master Duelist**_

**_"__Make Your Move In Heaven As You Did On Earth_"**

_Solomon's casket was placed there, ready to be lowered. They stopped at the grave next to it:_

* * *

_**YUUGI ICHIRO MUTO**_

_**December 4, 1997 - January 20, 2009**_

_**Beloved Brother and Friend**_

**"_May The Heart Of The Cards Beat Forever_"**

_Yuugi's casket was placed there, also ready to be lowered. They then turned to the last grave beside it:_

* * *

_**MOKUBA RYUICHI KAIBA**_

_**April 30, 2000 - January 20, 2009**_

_**Beloved Little Brother and Great Friend**_

**_"__Mokie, You Can Now Fly With The Angels"_**

_Mokuba's casket was placed there. The flowers were replaced on all the caskets._

* * *

_Seth read from Psalms 23 with everyone reciting in unison:_

_**The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want.**_

_**He makes me lie down in green pastures,  
He leads me beside quiet waters, **_

_**He restores my soul. **_

_**  
He guides me in paths of righteousness  
for His name's sake. **_

_**Yea, though I walk  
through the valley of the shadow of death, I  
will fear no evil,**_

_**  
for You are with me;  
Your rod and Your staff,  
they comfort me. **_

_**You prepare a table before me  
in the presence of mine enemies**_

_**.  
You anoint my head with oil;  
my cup runneth over.**_

_**Surely goodness and love will follow me  
all the days of my life,**_

_**  
and I will dwell in the house of the LORD  
forever.**_

_After that, Seth said the final prayer:_

_"Heavenly Father, as You have received these souls into Your loving and eternal bosom, we now commend the earthly bodies of Your children: Solomon Muto, Yuugi Muto, and Mokuba Kaib, into the earth. Ashes to ashes...dust to dust. Keep them in your love until we all meet again when the trumpet sounds. In the name of Jesus we do pray and let this congregation say..."_

"_AMEN_" _everyone refrained._

_With that, the caskets were lowered into the ground. Seto and Yami never moved from their spots until the last grave was covered. _

_Placing flowers atop the graves, Seto and Yami went to join the others who were waiting for them._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Yami dried his eyes with Seto's hankie and called for Francine to bring him another cup of coffee. His coffee was brought...**_by none other than Seto Kaiba_**.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

I just made up some dates for this story.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FRIENDLY TIES THAT BIND**


	14. Friendly Ties That Bind

Title: Be Forever Loved

Genre: Romance/Shounen-ai

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rating: T

Pairing: Seto/Yami (Prideshipping)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: After the deaths of their brothers, Seto and Yami find comfort in the only place they never thought to look...in each other.

(A/N: I am so sorry if those flashbacks seemed lengthy. I'm not used to writing them. I did break it up somewhat, so I hope that will make better reading.)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: FRIENDLY TIES THAT BIND**

* * *

To say the least, Yami was shocked.

"Seto? What brings you here?"

"I usually am a regular in here. Francine gave me her sympathies and told me about you. I told her I would bring your coffee to you and here I am. Now, what brings you here, Yami?"

Yami told him about remembering the funeral and the events that led up to that while wandering around in the park Yuugi used to take him to. Seto nodded as he sat down.

"Sakura Park? I used to take Mokie there when we escaped from Gozoburo. That was the only time we actually felt like normal kids" Seto said as he sighed at the memories.

"How are you getting on, Seto?" Yami asked.

"I'm surviving. At least I can go home now, even though I know Mokie will not be there to greet me" Seto said sadly.

"I know the feeling. The game shop...I can't go home yet. I will have to get a hotel room for a while" Yami said.

"Yami, why don't you come home with me? That way you wouldn't be alone and neither would I" Seto offered.

"Seto, I couldn't.." Yami started.

"I insist. I can set up a bed for you in my bedroom, if you would like" Seto said, making Yami smile.

"Thank you, Seto...really, thank you" Yami said as Seto wiped his tears away.

"Thank you for accepting, Yami. It means a lot to me. Shall we go?" Seto asked, leaving Francine a huge tip.

With that, Yami and Seto left the cafe.

* * *

Yami felt uneasy seeing the Kame Game Shop. Yami didn't want to be here right now. He felt it was too soon.

"Do I really have to go in here?" Yami asked Seto.

"What choice do you have, Yami? You have to get some clothes and your cards" Seto said.

"Will you come in with me, Seto?" Yami begged.

"Of course I will, Yami. Let's go" and with that, Seto and Yami got out the limo, Yami fumbled for the keys and let himself and Seto inside.

"I have a bag already packed...in my and Yuugi's room. I never did get a chance to go on that trip to Egypt with Shadi" Yami said.

With that, Yami walked to their bedroom with Seto following closely behind him.

* * *

With a deep breath, Yami opened the door. Yami went straight to his closet and retrieved his bag. He then looked to the bed where Yuugi last laid. His light blue moon-and-stars pajamas were folded neatly on his side of the bed, next to Yami's own black and red samurai ones. As he gathered his pajamas to take with him, Yami was misty-eyed for a minute as he remembered how happy Yuugi was when he jumped out his pajamas and got ready to go with Mokuba.

On top of Yuugi's folded pajamas was a duel monster card. It was their personal favorite...the Dark Magician. Yami smiled sadly then got the card and put it with the rest of his deck. He was looking through his deck when he ran across the card Yuugi won in Duelist Kingdom. It was a special card: The Ties of Friendship.

Yami showed the card to Seto, who smiled as he looked at it.

"This is the card I wish to share with you, Seto...if you would like to, that is" Yami said hopefully. Seto nodded.

"I would love to" Seto replied. Seto held the card with Yami.

"Upon this card I declare my friendship eternal to Seto Kaiba" Yami said smiling.

"With grateful thanks I accept and with the same heart I also extend my everlasting friendship to Yami Atemu" Seto said, smiling as well.

* * *

When Yami finished putting the card away, he turned to Seto with sad eyes. "About Joey and Tristan's behavior today..."

"It's okay, Yami...I understand" Seto said as they were walking out the door to the limo.

"No, it isn't, Seto. They insulted you and disrespected Mokie's memory as well as Yuugi's. You didn't deserve that and I will see to it they make it up" Yami said.

"It's okay, Yami, really" said Seto, sighing as Yami locked the door to the game shop.

"Please, Seto...I am your friend now and I want to make this right. Please let me" Yami pleaded when they got in the limo and was headed for home.

Seto relented. "Thank you, Yami...and I promise upon Mokie's grave I will always be there for you as you have been for me."

"The same here" Yami smiled.

With that, they hugged each other and rode in silence.

* * *

When they arrived inside Seto's mansion, Seto paused. Yami looked at him in confusion.

"I guess I need to get used to the fact that Mokie will no longer jump on me and cling to me like he used to do every time I come home" Seto said sadly.

"I can do that, if you want" Yami said jokingly, making Seto laugh for the first time since Mokuba died.

"Like hell you will" Seto chuckled, making Yami laugh as well.

Helga and Roland came to the door and hugged both young men.

"Seto, you and Yami must be starving. Will soup be okay until suppertime?" asked Helga wiping her eyes.

"If it's okay, Yami and I just want to be alone. Please have an extra bed placed in my bedroom. Yami will be staying here for now" Seto said.

"We understand, Seto. We will be in the dining room should you need us, son. Yami, I'm so sorry for your loss as well" Roland said, giving Yami a hug.

"Thank you, sir" Yami said.

"Please, Yami, you can call us Mom and Dad as Seto does" Helga said, hugging Yami as well. That made Yami smile.

"Thank you, Mom" said Yami. "Is it okay if I went to bed?"

"This early? It's not even seven" Helga protested. Roland stopped her.

"Yami must be tired and given the circumstances it's understandable. Seto, are you okay?" Roland asked.

"I'm a bit sleepy as well, Dad. I will call it a night and turn in with Yami. We'll see you both in the morning" Seto said.

"That's fine, son. Good night, the bed should already be there" Roland said as he and Helga went into the dining room.

* * *

One hour later, Yami stretched out in the spare bed in his black and red samurai pajamas. Seto was in his bed dressed in his dark blue and silver pajamas with the kimono dragon printed on them.

"To a new beginning, Yami" Seto said before turning over to sleep.

"To a new friendship, Seto" Yami replied before turning in himself.

_"I will deal with those fools, Joey and Tristan, later"_ Yami thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

I just made up some dates for this story.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOING FORTH IN LOVING FREINDSHIP**


End file.
